Mission: Saving The Boys
by alwyz-member-me
Summary: Takeru, Ken, Takuya and Kouji have disappeared. It's up to the Digidestined to find them. Couplings: Takari, Kenyako, Taiora, Mimato, Kouzumi and TakuyaOC.


**__**

Mission: Saving the boys

By: Takari-jenruki4evagirl aka Yami Aro 

Chibi Yami Aro: hey! Well this is like my story The Mission; I had before until I took it down. This time the story is a crossover of the 3 seasons (Season one and two are almost the same). I know a lot of stories are crossovers of the four seasons, but this is different. Most of them are the boys saving the girls, but this time it is the girls saving the boys. Weird idea I had eh? 

Izumi: way weird Chibi Yami Aro. Well one question, who are the girls going to be and who are they going to save?

Chibi Yami Aro: good question, but I'll save that part for later. If you have read The Mission, it might sound a bit familiar, but this is different. Plus I'll be staring in this too because I'm helping the girls. How I'm going to have the boys being taken away is a hard part to think. Plus the Frontiers are going to go back in time; the Tamers are just in another city. Not all the boys are going to be missing though. Thank goodness. I need some of the boys to help the girls of course. 

Izumi: you sure do talk a lot Chibi Yami Aro. Okay, I know the couples! I got help from Yami Cec; thank goodness she isn't a chibi. The only reason why Chibi Yami Aro is a chibi is because of Chibi Mell Minamoto's story Chibi Kouzumi Fans! ~Sigh~ well the important couples are Takari, Kenyako, Tajuri, Jenruki, Kouzumi! Yay! Oh and Takuya with my cuz Lyly! In other words… well uh… I don't know. All the couples are: Takari, Kenyako, Taiora, Mimato, Jenruki, Jurato, Ryo/Alice, Kouzumi and Takuya/Lyly.

Chibi Yami Aro: a lot eh? But then I wanted more than one couple from one season, plus I wanted to have Takuya/Lyly. That way Yamato and Mimi could meet their daughter! Hm…

Izumi: remember that these are: 

"Dialogue, quotes"

'Thoughts'

*~*Actions**~ ~actions also~

*~*(Authoress notes)**~; ~(Authoress notes also)~

*Digivoling scene*

Kouji: also Takari-jenruki4evagirl aka Aro doesn't own anything relating to digimon, including us, but she does own Lyly Ishida. *~*Turns on the movie projector**~ *.

Chibi Yami Aro: Oh yeah, I just want to tell you guys that Today is my BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YaY! 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Takeru's Point of View~ 

I start to wake up, I noticed where I was, and I wasn't in my room. Where am I? What is this place? I'm here alone; I wish Hikari were here with me. This feels like Darkness, this is not good. All of a sudden I see a guard taking an unconscious boy in here he looks familiar. The guard threw him into the same cell as me. I noticed it was Ken Ichijouji, uh oh, if Ken is unconscious that means something happened to the rest of the Digidestined.

"Ken," I whispered softly so the guard couldn't hear. Ken still hasn't regained consciousness; I must have been here a few hours. Hikari and Yamato must be wondering where I am. I search my pockets and noticed that my D-terminal and D3 are missing. If it's missing then that means that I can't contact the rest of the DD's. Uh oh. I better hope that the rest of the DD's can find us. This is just great, just when my relationship with Hikari gets better, I get captured; I just hope Hikari can find someone better than me. 

"Oh great, me and Ken are stuck here, I just hope Miyako and Hikari are going to be ok without us."

~Ken's Point of View~

I started to regain conscious, I noticed someone near me. I noticed it was Takeru, I heard him say something. Something about Miyako and Hikari. 

"Augh, what the hell happened?" I asked Takeru. He looked a little startled since I just asked out of the blue, since I was also unconscious. 

"Ken, we've been knock unconscious, and I saw the guards throw you in here, how long have I been gone?" Takeru asked me, but I don't know the answer, how would I know? I was knocked unconscious also.

"No idea, I must have been knocked unconscious not to long you where brought here, so I guess only a few hours." I answered him. "I wonder how long we can go, and also I wonder how Miyako and Hikari are doing, they must wonder where we are since we sort of ditched them at the movie theater, we must double date more next time eh?" I had to lighten up the mood somehow, we can't just be thinking on how long it will take to release us. You know this feels like darkness again, ~shudders~ "It feels like Darkness again, I don't want to be the Digimon Kaiser again."

"No kidding, you don't know how much I feel when something is turned to Darkness, I feel so low, like there isn't much hope left in me. You almost made me loose all my hope, hope you're happy Ichijouji. ~Laughs~" he laughs, I know he was joking but I still can't stop the feeling of darkness around us. 

~Hikari's Point of View~

I wonder where Ken and Takeru went, we've mailed them through the D-terminal, and I've called Takeru's cell. He's not answering, it's like he disappeared into thin air. Oh yeah, he had to leave his cell at home to recharge. Miyako and I've been looking for both of them. It's not like them to disappear like that. Takeru isn't like that; I hope he's ok. I can't seem to sense him either. It's like he disappeared from the surface of the Earth, or gone into Darkness territory. If Takeru were in the Digital World, then the Digimon there would tell us. 

"Miyako-chan, have you gotten and luck?" I asked as I saw Miyako come back in. 

"No Hikari-chan, well I guess we'll wait until they show up." Miyako and I left the place where we were looking for them. We decided we would go back to her apartment, since she and Takeru live so close to each other.

~Lyly's Point Of View~

"Izumi-chan! Have you seen Takuya-kun?" I asked my cousin Izumi. I've been looking for Takuya for a long time. Then I found my cousin in the park wondering, she was just about to leave when I asked her.

"No Lyly-chan, plus have you seen Kouji-kun? Last time I saw him was when he had to go pick up something for Kouichi, but then that was hours ago." Izumi said with worry. 

"Well cuz, he got a mystery to solve. Let's go ask Uncle Ken since he is a detective." I told Izumi. We left the park together to my house to ask mom if she can call Uncle Ken for us. Maybe he has clue to where Takuya and Kouji are. 

~Mimi's Point Of View~ (Lyly's time)

I heard someone opening the door; I was guessing it was either Lyly or Yamato. It was Lyly and Izumi they looked really worried. I noticed something about their clothes, oh not like it looked weird or anything; it just looked like the clothes they wore when we met them in the past. Uh-oh, that means they are looking for Kouji and Takuya. History is going to repeat itself, except Lyly and Izumi and the rest of the younger DD's are going to have to go back in time to meet us and stop evil again. 

"MOM! I have a question!" I heard Lyly call me. I hurriedly run down the stairs and go to my daughter. Oh I hope she's going to be ok, well I was prepared for this. I better give her the note to give to my past self; I remember what it said too thank goodness. 

"Yes sweetie? What's your question, except if you can have more money to buy more clothes, you've already maxed out your credit card already." I said then laughed, got to put the humor in this otherwise she might be suspicious of my actions.

"Mom, can you call Uncle Ken for us? We have something to ask him." Lyly asked me. Oh dear, Lyly, I hope you're going to be ok. 

"Ok, sure, hold on." I went to go get a phone in my room; I didn't want them to hear what I was saying. I pressed the speed dial number for the Ichijouji Residents. "Miyako, it's time for the girls to leave." I told Miyako.

"What? Already? I just hope that my past self won't give them trouble. Okay, so then they'll need supplies right? Great hope they can save the boys, or their goes the boys' lives and my husband." Miyako worriedly said. "Well Mimi, should I go over there, or should we have Izzy open the Time Machine already?"

"Open it. We are going to need time for it to open first. Okay, I'll have the girls go to your house. We'll get a plan then." I said, and then we hung up. All of the original DD's and Tamers were scared of this. We had been keeping in contact with the Tamers, since the incident back then. We were hoping this wouldn't happen in the future like it happened before, but it will. Well I walked out of my room, to find Lyly and Izumi on the couch just lying there.

"Lyly honey, I know that looking for Kouji and Takuya will be hard, but go get the other DD's to help." I told them, after I told them that, I noticed their mouths hanging like I was a psychic or something. "I'm not a psychic Lyly, its just, well… this happened in the original Digidestined's and Tamer's life. That's when we first met you guys."

"Ha ha Mom, very funny, no seriously how did you know that we were looking for Kouji and Takuya?" Lyly asked me.

"Like how I told you, it happened in our life before. It happened a few years before you were born. You guys are 16 rights? Well when you get back there, we are well I'm going to be 19 and your dad is going to be 20, but then, uncle Takeru and Hikari are going to be 16. Oh yeah, here give this to my past self." I told her as I passed the note to her. "I'm going to need it if you don't give it to me, trust me, if you don't then you're not born." I told Lyly. 

"Uh… shouldn't we leave for Uncle Ken's house now?" Izumi asked it was the first time I heard her speak today.

"Yeah, why don't we?" I asked them. "Hold on, let me get my Sunglasses and a coat, I don't want the reporters seeing me like this." I said as I went upstairs to Yamato's bedroom and mine. I took my Sunglasses, and coat. I put it on and went downstairs. "Well I'm going to drive ok?" I asked them.

"Ok, whatever." they both said at the same time. We went to the garage and went to my car, a blue Mercedes Benz. We got inside and I started the engine. I drove all the way to Miyako's apartment. When we got there, I pressed the button for apartment 2, the door buzzed and we walked inside, we went to their apartment and knocked. 

"Mimi! Great you brought them, but what about the others?" Miyako asked.

"We're going to go get them later, but then what's the situation now?" I asked Miyako.

"Well Ken has looked over this and thinks that they should be careful, also that to watch out for him hitting and almost killing them in the past. Ken is very sorry he did it though. It's you know who that put control over them." Miyako told me. 

"Well let's go get the other DD's and get Izzy." I said.

"I called them already, they are meeting us at the park." Lyly told me. 

"Good honey, now Lyly be very careful and remember to give me that note in the past." I told her. "Now go to the park and wait for them, then go to Uncle Izzy's house ok?" I asked her.

"Yes mom, now I'm going to miss you." Lyly said. 

"I'm going to miss you too. Now you better go along now." I told her. I kissed my daughter on the cheek and told her to get to the park faster.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami Aro: Looks like that's the ending of the first chapter. Plus I wanted to try something new. I know I did the point of view thing before, but that was for a Pokemon story, this is a Digimon story! Just to tell you reviewers, I already have chapter 2 written, but I'm just waiting for people to review. I wanted to write the chapters before hand. I wonder if people are actually going to read this though. (.) Please do press the purple down there. Or is the button blue? Oh well, he he! Well I must go and work on chapter 3!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R. Arigato. Ja!


End file.
